Nakaizumi Ryu
Nakaizumi Ryu (中泉流, Middle Spring Style) is a school of archery that are known for their "Kyoukyu" (Mad Bow). They fought against the Ogame School in the first round of the Unabara tournament Nakaizumi School Symbol The only symbol shown is a parchment worn on the shoulders with the words "Nakaizumi" written on it. Members At first Arata Nakaizumi appears as the only member of the school for the Tournament, though it's unknown if there are other members. After the timeskip is revealed that Arata took four disciples and taught them the way of the Nakaizumi School archery, but all four were beheaded/killed by Tsuchiryuu in Chapter 130. *'Nakaizumi Arata': Leader of the Nakaizumi School, he partecipated to the Great Unabara Tournament in the sixth group where he fought Gama in a forest but lost to the young swordsman. Spared, he dedicated himself to his school, improved his skills and took some disciples under his wing. He later joined the Ogame School and Kizaki Gensai in their battle against the Muhou School. *'Unnamed Twins': Two twin members distinguishable by their odd hairstyles: one twin has a quiff over his right eye and smooth hair to the left, while the other has the left eye covered and spiky hair to the left. *'Braid Member': A member with long fair hair kept in a braid on his back. *'Long Haired/Headband Member:' A member who originally had long black hair slicked back, later was changed to a spiky blonde hair with a diamond-patterned headband. (Most likely was done to help differentiate between himself and the twins who all had black hair.) Weapons and Technques The Nakaizumi School focuses on the use of the so called "Mad Bow" (狂弓 Kyoukyu) and specially crafted arrows with unique characteristics, known as the "Crazy Arrows" (狂矢 Kuruiya). It takes time to master these arrows and their skills, but they're shown to be deadly in battle. Bows Reigetsu (黎月 Dark Moon): '''The great bow of the Nakaizumi School, so hard that the strength of ten people is required to use it in battle. Arata managed to master it after the Timeskip. Crazy Arrows *Ha ('破 Destruction): An arrow with a holed arrowhead with lead weight at the end of it. The weight gives the arrow immense destructive power and accuracy. *En ('円 Circle): An arrow designed in such a way that it adds curvature to the flight and is commonly used to hit the enemy's legs so that they will have difficulty avoiding the final arrow, Fang. *Kiba ('牙 Fang): An arrow with sharp horns for a head that will grind bone and flesh once it has made impact. This is the hardest arrow to master in the Nakaizumi style *Haou ('破王 Lord of Destruction): '''An arrow with an humongous blunt tip that seems oversized compared to the shaft and with a peculiar shape. Has even more destruction that "Destruction" and can tear down even large wooden gates with ease. (Was created during the 1 year time-skip.) The members of the school most likely uses regular arrows besides the "Crazy" ones, including a fireworks arrow that functions like a smoke signal, and a smoke bomb arrow used to hide from enemies.Category:Schools